


Red Snow

by SkeletonDinosaurHell (LadyPterosaur)



Series: The CherryBerry Saga [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Blueberry to the rescue, Gen, Injured Character, Injury, Mild Angst, Near Death, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/pseuds/SkeletonDinosaurHell
Summary: It was an average morning in the Underground for Sans, until he saw something laying in the snow...





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my other fic 'Fight for what you Love' http://archiveofourown.org/works/8112418/chapters/18593998
> 
> the two can be read independently of each other.

The day had started out like any other day in the underground. Sans woke up bright and early, made his bed, put on his battle body, attempted to wake up his brother, made breakfast tacos and then went back upstairs for round two of attempting to wake up his brother.

"PAPY! You have work today so wake up lazybones and come eat breakfast!" This did nothing but illicit a grumble from the taller skeleton as he pushed his head under his pillow.

Sans could do nothing but shake his head, just like every morning. "If you don't get up I'm gonna hide your secret stash. Don't think I don't know where you keep it."

The grumbling increased but at least it was coming from a moving skeleton, as Papyrus drug his way down the steps and to the kitchen table. "See now that wasn't so hard." Sans gave his brother a bright smile as he laid a plate of tacos in front of him. "Now eat and get a move on. I am not dragging you out of the house again today."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." Papyrus yawned out before eating his breakfast as slow as possible, if for no other reason then to annoy his brother. Which worked wonders because by the time Papyrus bliped to his sentry station Sans was all but ready to drag him bodily through every inch of ice and snow to get there on time.

Though his brother lazily using his magic to get to work meant that Sans was forced to then rush to make sure he himself wouldn't be late, as he quickly ran out the door (making sure to lock it of course) and towards his puzzles. After all they needed to be re-calibrated every day just in case a human arrived, Sans was always the most prepared of royal guards in training.

But as the small monster continued along the path he started to feel something was a bit off, different in a way. Sans could feel a sort of magic in the air, like a tingling almost burning sensation. It was the feeling one only got after entering an area where a very large expenditure of magic had happened. That could only mean trouble. Maybe a human had arrived during the night and some monster had fought them? It was his duty to investigate!

Picking up the pace, Sans hoped he was heading for the source of the magic. These things could always be hard to pinpoint, for the longer its been since the magic was used the more it dissipated into the surrounding environment.

As he neared his puzzles Sans finally caught sight of something in the distance. It was very dark in the white snow and looked sort of like a rock at first, especially how it was off to the side of the path among a scattering of trees.

But then it moved.

Sans ran towards the moving lump, only to skid to horrified halt once he was able to see what it truly was. It was a skeleton monster much like himself, they even shared a very similar body and head structure but this other monster was smaller and had sharp teeth. Not to mention he was absolutely covered in wounds, cracks and scars on all parts of his exposed bones. Wounds that were very fresh, marrow oozing from all over the skeletons body and staining the snow red.

For a minute Sans was to stunned to move as he looked at the poor broken monster before him but a pained whimper broke him from his stupor. Dashing over and kneeling next to the other skeleton, hands hovering over the body as Sans tried to think of what to do first. "Are you alright?"

That had been a stupid question of course the monster in front of him was far from alright but it seemed to get the other monsters attention, at least Sans thought so. "Hang in there! I'll try and get you some help!"

As Sans started reaching for his phone his gaze wandered down to the other skeletons face, a lone very dim pupil appearing in the darkness of his left eye socket. It was hazy and wavering in and out as it tried to focus on Sans.

Slowly the downed monsters jaw began to open and close in an attempt to speak, though nothing came out but a labored shuddering breath. Sans was quick to try and reassure the other. "Hey, hey don't worry. It'll be okay." Sans was finding it hard to keep his voice calm. "Try not to move okay? You need to conserve your magic."

The other skeleton seemed to ignore sans advice, finally finding his voice. "P-ppp-lea-se" His voice was horribly broken and barely above a whisper. Tears were beginning to pool at the corners of his sockets.

"Shhh" Sans tried gently sooth the other skeleton, thinking he was just asking for help.

"P-ple-ease. K... k-kill m-me"

Sans gasped in surprise, eyes widening at the monsters request. Finger paused over the call button on his phone.

"Ma-make th-he pppp... p-pain s-stop..." with the last of his energy gone the injured monster finally blacked out.

Sans was left speechless, eye sockets dark and devoid of pupils. He didn't know what to do. This poor skeleton had begged him for death, to end his suffering. He was obviously in great pain and close to falling down, any minute he could be nothing more then a pile of dust.

No. No Sans wouldn't allow it to end like this. He'd try his best to save this poor dying monster because he was never one to give up without a fight. Soul now filled with determination, Sans pressed the call button on his phone and hoped his brother wasn't napping at his station again.

One ring. Two ring. Sans started taping his fingers impatiently against his knee. Three ring. Four ring. The line is answered. "Hello? Sans? Why are you cal-"

Sans didn't even wait for his brother to finish. "Papyrus!" He could almost hear his brother stiffen on the other side of the line, Sans only used his full name when it was something serious. "I need your help!"

"Sans whats wrong!?"

"I found someone but he's hurt really bad. He needs help quick or he's gonna die." Sans could tell he was on the verge of tears but he held them back. "Papy you need to come -"

"Where are you?"

"I'm right before my first puzzle." Before Sans could say anything else a popping sound followed by static could be heard over the receiver.

"SANS?!"

Sans jerked his head up at hearing is brother yelling, not expecting him to show up so fast. Papyrus had his back towards the other two skeletons as he looked around frantically for where Sans had called from.

"PAPY! We're over here!" Sans called out and immediately Papyrus turned and started to run towards them. Skidding to a stunned halt once he to got within range of the downed monster.

"Stars above... What happened to him?" He leaned down to try and get a good look over the skeleton. "We need to get him some help fast. This looks really bad."

Gingerly Papyrus lifted the injured monster into his arms, trying his best not to jostle him. "Sans grab on." Sans did so without a word and in an instant the three monsters where back in their living room. Papyrus carefully but the other skeleton on the couch before he turned to his brother. "Try and stabilize him as best you can. I'm gonna go grab Undyne."

Sans gave a nod, running off to grab the first aid kit as Papyrus ported off to the lab in Hotland.

\-----------

It had been a few hours since the brothers had found the poor injured monster in the snow and by now they were both mentally and physically exhausted from the whole affair. They had managed to stabilize and keep him from falling down with the help of Undyne, he was now laying unconscious but alive in Sans bed. In all fairness the he should have died from his injuries.

Papyrus shuddered at the thought of what he had seen while they worked on the small skeleton. The huge crack in his skull that Undyne said would most likely leave him blind in that eye, his right leg had been broken and mangled, he was missing a couple toes, left arm fractured in three places and at least four of his ribs had been broken. All this on top of the fact that every bone in his body was littered with old scars. Whatever had happened to him before he had arrived here was absolutely brutal.

Looking over at Sans he could see his brother had the same dark tired expression he did, most likely also thinking about what he saw on the strange skeleton upstairs. "Papy?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we should help him."

Papyrus just looked down at his brother. "What do you mean?"

Sans let out a sad sigh. "I mean its obviously something terrible has happened to him. That he's been hurt a lot and is in great pain." Sans eyes became vacant as he continued. "When I found him he had begged for death Papy... He had wanted me to dust him and end his suffering. But now that he is here with us and not with whoever did this to him, I want to try and help him."

Papyrus gave Sans a soft smile and pulled him into side hug. "With you there to help, I am sure he will get better in no time."

Sans couldn't help but return his brothers smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I really hope so Papy. I really hope so."


	2. Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blue is worried and Red wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of writers block this chapter was taking forever
> 
> So I cut it in half so I could post something X3

It had been three days since Sans had found the injured skeleton in the snow and he was starting to get really worried. He had yet to wake up or even stir for that matter, just laying motionless tucked nicely under the covers in Sans bed.

They had been doing everything they could for the small monster, following all the directions that Undyne had told them after they had managed to stabilize him. Giving him a dose of magic in the morning and a dose of magic in the evenings. Enough to keep his body functioning as it slowly healed from its wounds, since he would be unable to recover his magic in his unconscious state.

With a sigh Sans half-heartedly stirred the taco meat, not really showing his usual enthusiasm.

"What's wrong bro?" Papyrus asked from his seat at the table. He had a pretty good idea what was bugging his brother, but he'd ask all the same.

"Its just... I thought he'd be awake by now. But..." He removed the meat from the stove. "What if he doesn't get better? What if he doesn't wake up?"

Papyrus gave his brother an encouraging smile. "Nah bro. I'm sure he'll pull through, especially with all the hard work you've been doing to help him and making him as comfortable as possible. He just needs more time."

Sans seemed to perk up a bit at that. "Yeah." He nodded to himself. "You're right Papy. I gotta stay positive. Being negative is not The Magnificent Sans way!"

Though his mood improved, Papyrus could still tell from his voice that Sans was mostly trying to convince himself of that idea. But if it helped it helped and Papyrus would be there to boost his brothers mood and only hope that the injured monster upstairs broke free from his lifeless state soon.

___________________

Sans felt heavy, like his soul was weighed down and numb. Blackness filled everything and he was only vaguely aware as consciousness started to creep over his being. But despite the cold void in his thoughts his body felt warm, like his bones were surrounded in soft clouds. And Sans wondered for a moment if he had finally passed into the afterlife.

Such hope was not for him though, as his hazy mind began to clear and his memories of the previous days bubbled to the surface.

Sans had done the unthinkable. He had tried to go against Boss. He had tried to finally fight back and gain the freedom he craved. But Sans had never been a strong monster and his malnourished and magic starved body didn't help matters. It had been suicide, as Boss chased him down.

Suddenly his mind flashed with vivid memories. Of Boss finally catching up with him. How he had begged as his brother began to beat him for his disobedience. The pain that rang through every bone in his body as the attacks tore at him, mangled him, cut and ripped and...

Sans woke up with a start, body reeling with pain at the sudden movement. He gripped the front of his shirt with his right hand as he tried to calm his violently trembling soul. His breath came in shallow ragged gasps, as his eye light darted about and took in his new surroundings.

Everything around him was strange and unfamiliar. He was laying in a wood framed bed, sheets covered in childish depictions of rocket ships and planets. The walls were painted blue, dotted with plastic stars, and beside the bed a small nightstand with a lamp. On one wall a bookcase crammed with dozens of neatly organized books and action figures.

It was definitely not his house but on the other hand he could think of no one in all of Snowdin that would have such a weird ass room and that alone frightened him. He had to get out of here before whoever owned the place returned.

Carefully Sans tried to move and disentangle himself from the bed sheets. In doing so he also managed to get a half decent look at himself. He was no longer wearing his clothing and that alone sent chills up his spine, that someone had seen him and could have done any number of things while he had laid unconscious.

Pushing that thought to the back of his mind he took in the blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants he now donned. His left arm had been bandaged and placed in a sling, his right leg was in a cast and his left had also been bandaged. In fact he was practically half mummy with how many of his bones were under wraps (hee hee).

Carefully the small skeleton lifted his good hand to his skull to examine why his vision seemed so poor, phalanges brushing against the heavy gauze that covered the right half of his head. "f-fuck..." he muttered to himself, Boss had really done a number on his bones.

A startling thought then occurred to him, he had been patched up and carefully so. Somebody had gone to great lengths to put his broken body back together and he knew for damn sure it couldn't have been boss. His asshole of a brother would rather him writhe in barely living agony then pay a healer. Or even pay the cost of medical supplies for that matter.

"t-then who..." Sans head then snapped violently to the left at the sound of the door opening.

_________

As Sans finished making that nights dinner tacos, Papyrus had volunteered to go check on the small injured skeleton upstairs. If only to help his brother out and keep him out of his growing depressive mood a little longer, before he had to tell him that nothing had changed.

The last thing he expected when he opened the door to his brothers room was for the monster on the bed to be looking at him. His eye-socket blown wide and pupil small and wavering in fear.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before the foreign skeleton on the bed let out a terrified pained whimper, almost violently shoving himself into the corner of the bed and wall. He then curled himself into a ball, bones rattling as he tried to make himself as small as possible. His breathing was becoming shallow and ragged as more whimpers fell from his clenched jaws.

Papyrus was stunned and was unsure of what to do. The monster before him was clearly terrified and on the verge of some sort of panic attack. He tried to step forward, maybe to comfort the little guy but that only had the opposite effect as he pulled farther into himself.

"SANS!" the tall skeleton called from the doorway. If anybody could figure out how to handle this his brother could. Papyrus didn't miss the harsh flinch of the monster on the bed.

____________________

Sans had just removed the meat from the stove when he heard his brother call from upstairs. In a flash he was out the kitchen and running up the stairs, skidding to a halt right outside his bedroom door.

"Papy, what's wrong?" He asked in worry but didn't need an answer as he saw the small skeleton cowering in fear on his bed.

Papyrus had turned back to look at him, Sans could see confusion and concern written all over his face. His older brother looked at a loss at what to do about the frightened monster, sweat beading on his brow from nervousness. "I'm not sure" came his reply.

"Maybe he's scared of you? Like because you're such a tall monster?" Sans tried to guess. "So maybe back away and wait out in the hall and let me try and talk to him."

The look on Papyrus's face said he wasn't quite okay with the plan, since it would leave Sans alone with this strange monster. They didn't know how he'd react or if he could turn violent, he was a complete unknown. But he did as he was told anyway, knowing full well that Sans would not hear otherwise.

The hoodie clad skeleton then carefully backed out of the room, watching as the small monster on the bed seemed to loosen up slightly. It looked like maybe Papyrus was the problem. "You be careful Sans. Call and I will be right in."

Sans nodded as his brother finally left the room, allowing him to turn his full attention to the other skeleton.

Slowly he began to make his way forward, watching as a single red eye-light peered out at him from the fearful bundle. "Hey there." Sans tried. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." he stopped at the foot of the bed. "Do you remember me? I found you out in the forest..." The other skeletons eye-light seemed to briefly flash in recognition. "Me and my brother brought you home and have been taking care of you. You've been asleep for three days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be the last for this part of the story.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of maybe adding a second chapter where Red wakes up and the three interact for the first time, But haven't decided if I will or not.


End file.
